Shout in the moonlight, Platinum shadow!
by TheStraightedgedDemon
Summary: Summery and pairings inside


_**SED: Hello everyone. My name is TheStraightedgedDemon and I'm here to write a story which may become and epic tale of action, romance and adventure!  
**_

_**(*crickets chirping*)**_

_**Faint random guy: You suck  
**_

_**SED: Tough room. Well with that embarrassing moment aside, Are we supposed to be a disclaimer up to let everyone know th-**_

_**DISCLAIMER!!!  
**_

_**TheStraightedgedDemon does not own Naruto but he owns everything else.**_

**_SED_**_**: Well let's start the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Summery: **_When A mysterious man saves Naruto from a mob at a young age and takes him away from Kohona, Naruto Uzumaki will begin to cement his legacy in this new village called Gengetsugakure but when it's destroyed by demons, Naruto must return to the village and the friend he left behind seven years ago.

Pairings: Naruto and Hinata and others later

_**

* * *

**Like a linking thread  
Fates have come together  
A fighting Soldier who continues believing in himself  
Even if you try to run or hide  
He will trace the map of your lingering scent  
Chasing you down with a cold, shining saber  
Shout in the Moonlight_

* * *

The streets of Konohagakure no Sato were usually quiet at this time of night But tonight was the night of October tenth. The day when the infamous nine tailed fox, The Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox laid waist to the village without a second thought, lives were lost while others lives were destroyed. One brave man sought out to defeat the Kyuubi, knowing that he himself would perish as well. This man's name was Minato Namikaze but he was known as Kohona's protector, The leader of Konohagakure no Sato, the strongest of them all but he was well known as the Yondaime Hokage.

After a fierce battle with the Demon Lord, Minato sacrificed his life to seal the fox into a new born baby named Naruto Uzumaki. His last wish was to treat Naruto as a hero but instead of honoring the Legendary Hokage's wish like he would've wanted, the villagers tried to kill the small new born. the acting Hokage ordered that the true nature of the Kyuubi's defeat remained a secret and if anyone should disobey his new rule, they would be put to death. The villagers obeyed the Hokage's wish but they still treated the small child like he was the very demon that was sealed inside of him. The child was often malnourished, ridiculed, and more than often, beaten.

On October tenth of every year, the entire village would celebrate the day that the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune but on this October tenth, six years after The Kyuubi was defeated and sealed away, the villagers would finally get their revenge on the demon lord turned small child.....Or so they thought.

**_Chapter one: Savior_**

"P-please don't hurt me", the small child whimpered in an dead end alleyway as the growing crowd around him grew in size. The small whiskered marked child only wanted something to eat but before he could grab a small bowl of Domburi, someone grabbed him and punched him viciously in the stomach. The child got up and ran away as hard as he could only to turn into a dead end ally, thus ending up where he is now. The man who punched the small child stepped up and grabbed the child by his already ripped clothes and slammed him into a wall, hurting the child in the process.

"Did everyone hear that? The Kyuubi doesn't want us to hurt it", The man said before the crowd laughed as if it was a joke. "Why should we spare you when you didn't spare our loved ones?", The man continued before throwing the child back onto the ground before savagely kicking him in the chest as the crowd cheered him on before the entire crowd began to beat the child . After a few minutes of the beating, the small child only whimpered as he pleaded for them to stop only to be beaten harder. _'Please, anyone, anything, help me'_, the child thought to himself before the beating suddenly stopped. He opened his right eye slightly and saw everyone frozen in their spots. Naruto opened both of his eyes and stood up off the ground before seeing a dark shadow standing behind the crowd.

The shadowy figure motioned for Naruto to walk towards it. With a barley noticeable nod, the small child quickly ran out of the crowd and stopped a few feet away from the shadow. Naruto looked up at the shadow and saw shining blue eyes, much like his own. The blue eyes quickly darted form side to side before quickly grabbing the child and disappearing in a silver flash of light. a few seconds after the two disappear, the frozen villagers suddenly fell to the ground, their heads slowly rolling away from their bodies

_Hokage tower_

The Sandaime Hokage gave a light perverted giggle as he held open his newest issue of Icha Icha paradise. He had been waiting for three long months for this issue and nothing would get in the way of reading it. Before he could open his awaited book, A silver flash of light appeared and suddenly, The shadow figure and Naruto stood right in the middle of his office. "Ojii-san!", Naruto shouted before leaping off of the ground and into the old man's arms, leaving the old man chuckling as he caught the boy. After giving the boy a quick hug, he noticed all of the wounds on Naruto's body then looked at the figure standing in the middle of his office.

Figuring that this figure was one of his ANBU in their regulation cloak, The Sandaime asked "How did Naruto receive these wounds?" The figure just stared at the young child in the Sandaime's arms before replying "The villagers." The Sandaime shook his head sadly, those were all the words he needed to hear. Slowly placing the child out of his arms and onto the small futon he kept their for he child only, he turned his head to the figure and asked "Where the ones responsible for this taken care of?"The figure nodded and looked at the small child that was now cuddling up in the covers and falling asleep silently.

"Thank you. You may leave now" The Aging Hokage said as he patted the now sleeping child on his head softly but then he noticed the figure still standing there, unmoved. The Sandaime knew something was wrong. Usually, his ANBU would leave as soon as they're no longer needed but this one stayed still in the spot he/she was standing. Getting nervous, the Sandaime pressed a panic button, alerting the ANBU back at their headquarters to come at once. "Who are you?" The Sandaime asked the figure, showing the long burning flames that he still held in his eyes. The figure smiled before removing it's hood and gave the now shocked Hokage a glare. The man had long platinum silver hair with shining blue eyes and a eternal stern look on his face.

The Hokage couldn't believe it. It has been seven long years since he saw this face and even though he knew he would have to see this face, he also expected to never see this face again. Before The Hokage could speak, Ten ANBU appeared in the office and surrounded the man, their swords poised at his body. "Sarutobi, call off your men" His calm voice said smoothly as The Sandaime ordered them shakily to drop their weapons and which they did without a second thought. "Lloyd...." The Sandaime said his name quietly as the platinum haired man looked at the aged Hokage with his cold blue eyes.

"I've come here to take my nephew back home to Gengetsugakure_ (__village hidden by the crescent moon)_" Lloyd said calmly, his eyes gazing at the Hokage coldly. The Sandaime looked at Lloyd and shook his head, his eyes looking squarely into Lloyd's eyes. "He is to stay here. That is his father's wishes. Please respect his wishes", The Sandaime said before he was hoisted off of his feet and into the air by an angry Lloyd. The ANBU reached for him but the Hokage signaled them to stop.

"You dare talk about the man who condemned my nephew to his fate and ask me to respect his wish?!", Lloyd said with an enraged look on his face. "I promised my sister If anything were to happen to her and _him_, I would take Naruto out of this village" Lloyd continued before a scowl formed on his face. "And what do I see when I arrive here to get him? I see him being beaten in an ally by drunken and now dead fools and you have the nerve to ask me to respect that?!" Lloyd yelled before he stopped himself as he remembered he was surrounded by ANBU. He slowly sat the Hokage down on the ground and said in a calm voice

"This village will kill him one day Sarutobi. We both know this well. Let me take him to Gengetsugakure..." Lloyd finished before Sarutobi sighed to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Lloyd, Give me a week to think about this and I'm sure I'll have an answer then", The Sandaime said as Lloyd nodded as he slipped his hood over his head. He then turned his back on the Hokage and vanished in a silver flash of light. After a few moments, The Hokage dismissed all the ANBU but one ANBU in a dog mask remained. "Hokage-sama, Why did you let that man grab you like that?" The Dog masked ANBU asked as The Sandaime looked at the sleeping Naruto and replied "Because he is the Tsukikage of Gengetsugakure and he is also Kushina Uzumaki's brother, Lloyd Noril"

* * *

SED:Well, that's a okay chapter but soon it'll get so much sweeter. in the next chapter, we'll find out more about Lloyd Noril and more about the small Naruto Uzumaki. Now!Well read and review and see ya later!


End file.
